Market research groups collect data to evaluate the market for certain products and determine how the demographics of a population may affect the market. To collect such research data, market researchers may employ a group of selected participants (known as panelists) to provide data, such as demographic data, media exposure data, and/or other data related to the market research. Each panelist may be selected such that the plurality of panelists is an accurate scale representation of one or more larger populations that a market researcher is studying. Because the research data from the panelists is based on a relatively small group of people, inaccuracies sometimes exist in scaling the data from the panelists to the larger population of interest. To decrease the effect of these inaccuracies as the market research is applied to the larger population(s), the research data may be processed, for example, by weighing certain groups of panelists differently than other groups of panelists.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.